Businesses, such as retail stores, use a variety of display structures to present products and related information to customers for purchase. Hang bars or crossbars are components that are used with display structures to support hanging products that are being offered for sale. Shelves are display structures used for supporting products and may be attached to uprights on a gondola display unit.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.